The Truth behind the smile
by lirinchan
Summary: La réaction de Daniel face au départ de Jack... Slash Jack/ Daniel Une de mes premières fanfics donc pas parmi les meilleurs mais venez lire,cela fait passer le temps !
1. Chapter 1

The truth behind the smile

Disclamer: Rien à moi^^

Résumé: Les pensée de Daniel lors du départ de Jack.

Attention!! Fanfic Yaoi Jack X Daniel

L'une de mes première fic, mais je la poste quand même pour ceux à qui cele plaira mais elle n'est pas franchement superbe!!!^^

* * *

_Pov Daniel_

Daniel ouvrit les yeux lentement, très lentement. Il avait mal à la tête sans doute à cause u trop plein d'alcool qu'il avait absorbé la veille. En effet, il avait fêté lors de celle- ci le départ du général O'neill, muté à un autre poste que celui de chez de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux pour le général et Daniel avait de son mieux pour sourire. Seulement derrière ce sourire se cachait une immense tristesse, celle de voir partir son ami loin de lui. D'ailleurs, l'ancien chez de Sg-1 n'était-il que son ami? Il en doutait depuis quelque temps déjà mais avait refusé de considéré Jack d'une autre façon. Cependant au fond de lui, il savait la vérité. Ce qui rendait d'autant plus triste l'archéologue lors de la fête. Seul Sam et Teal'c semblait apparament partagé un sentiment qui ressemblait au sien car comme lui Sam souriait devant les autres mais son visage se décomposait dès qu'elle se croyait seule. Afin, d'oublier sa douleur, Daniel avait donc bu, jusqu'a s'endormir dans le canapé de la salle.l' Archéologue tenta de se lever et y parvint avec difficultés car la douleur semblait transperçer son crâne de part en part. Il finit pas s'asseoir sur le canapé et remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul. Assis sur la chaise d'en face,on le regardait et Jackson sut alors que c'était réelement la fin. Ces adieux était pour lui. En effet le général O'neill prit la parole d'une voix douce voulant épargner trop de douleur au crâne de son ami mais sa voix était calme:

_**Je m'en vais Daniel.**_

Le ledit archéologue baissa les yeux, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit à son ami. Il avait compris les paroles, on comprend toujours celle qui font souffrir, cependant il ne pouvait répondre, c'était impossible pour lui, il ne pouvait même pas lui dire adieu.

_Pov jack_

Le général récemment muté ne savait pas pourquoi son ami ne parlait pas, même si il pouvait le deviner. L'alcool ainsi que les souvenir que leur prochaine séparation devait ramener dans l'esprit de son coéquipier semblait totalement le paralyser. Cependant celui - ci semblait sur le point de craquer, et d'abandonner. Jack était dans ses réflexion lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot étouffé venant du canapé. Il se leva, surpris, et s'approcha de l'archéologue qui avait détourné la tête. Il se pencha et releva doucement le visage de Daniel, inondé de larmes. Tout son corps était agité de tremblements et le général crut un instant à une crise quelconque due à l'alcool. Mais rapidement il constata que toute ses larmes étaient pour lui. Ému, il prit Daniel dans ses bras et le berça doucement afin de la calmer. Décidément, cet homme était toujours aussi fragile! Et ceux depuis leur rencontre ... Il sentit alors le corps se décontractait et c'est en penchant l'oreille pour voir si Daniel respirait encore qu'il entendit:

_**Jack... aime...**_

Le ledit Jack se pencha pour vérifier le pouls de son coéquipier qui venait de sombrer et se sentit soulager lorsqu'il le sentit battre régulièrement. Apparemment, son ami, c'était juste un peu trop surmené ces dernier jours et l'alcool ne devait pas vraiment l'avoir arrangé. Cependant les derniers mots prononçés par son compagnon de voyage retentirent longtemps dans l'esprit de Jack

* * *

SG-1 n'avait plus fait de mission depuis le départ de leur chef, comme si le groupe entier ne pouvait plus passer la Porte des Etoiles sans leur ami. Daniel n'avait pas revu Jack depuis qu'il s'était endormi dans ses bras lors de leur adieu dont il ne gardait que des souvenirs indistincts. Il avait tout fait pour retarder son premier voyage à travers la porte des étoile sans son meilleur mai, prétextant même une forte fièvre appuyé par le docteur Frasier, mais il ne pouvait pas stopper SG-1 plus longtemps, dans quelques minutes, il serait sur une autre planète à des année lumière de la personne qu'il aimait. Daniel soupira et sortant des vestiaires, il se dirigea le plus lentement possible vers la salle d'embarcation. S'il devait changer quelque chose à sa vie, il aurait avoué ses sentiments à Jack même si ne voulant pas qu'il rate une telle promotion, il l'aurait laissé partir loin de lui. Il arriva alors dans la salle de la Porte où Sam et Teal'c se trouvait déjà mais il n'était pas seul...Les yeux de l'archéologue s'agrandir de plaisir lorsqu'il croisèrent ceux de son ancien chef pourtant bien présent et en tenue pour passer la porte à leur coté!! Daniel se précipita et laissant éclater sa joie il s jeta dans les bras de son coéquipier.

_**Jack!!!!!**_ s'exclama t'il

Celui - ci lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui souriant tacha de s'expliquer:

_**Je me suis vite rendus compte que je préférais les voyages inter galactiques , à la signature de paperasse, comme on dit , chasser le naturel, il revient au galop!!!! Je suis de retour Daniel, et pour de bon, cette fois!!!!**_

Cette déclaration acheva de combler de joie le plus jeune qui se décida de profiter de l'instant présent....

_**-Jack... Il faut que je vous dise... durant votre absence je me suis rendus compte... Et puis zut.... Jack je vous aime!!!!!!**_

_**- Moi aussi, petit scarabée, je t'aime!!!**_

Cette réponse fit sourire de toute ses dent l'archéologue qui au comble du bonheur se serra davantage contre son amant. Un sourire adorable d'après le colonel qui prit la main de l'être aimé dans la sienne, et c'est ainsi qu'il traversèrent la porte des étoiles.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2: Réponse aux reviews

Ben je me suis décidé de mettre un peu mon compte à jour, notamment en répondant aux reviews, quitte à ce qu'elle soit un peu vieille, mais c'était dommage de ne pas le faire alors qu'on prenait le temps de me lire !

Donc réponse aux reviews:

Neverland25: Merci, et oui, c'est tout ce qui a de kawaii !

Duneline: Merci !

Shenendoahcalyssa: Moi aussi j'adore SG-1 et plus particulièrement ce couple ! Merci !

Selienna: merci !

Voilà, si y'en as d'autre, je les ajouterais ! :::))


End file.
